Sleep Game
by BREED'Dogonyat
Summary: 'This is fun! Let's play it like a competition. The "Sleep Game." Come on Ver, let's see who'll win.' Violet/Veruca.


**A/N**: I haven't post anything on this site for a long time. I sincerely apologize for this, I'll begin to write something and I will not be satisfied with it and just X out of WordPad or OpenOffice or I'll get bored with what I wrote and again X out. Since I haven't wrote anything in a long I may be rusty so I really want you all to give me constructive criticism on my work. Thanks.

And a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory fic because of ABC family showing the 2005 version on a boring Sunday. And my favorite pairing in the fandom: Violet/Veruca. :) I think I may have made Violet a bit too nice (I'm using the 2005 world) and it seems my writing style progressively changed unknowingly to me. Ha, that always happens from some reason.

* * *

_**Sleep Game**_

Violet knows the importance of sleep. She knows she needs at least eight hours a night to order to have the energy to compete like her mother requires her to. Her set bed time is 9:35 PM on the dot and she doesn't complain when all her electronics turn off automatically though Violet silently wishes that she could stay up later.

Violet doesn't like when people bother her when she's gaining those eight hours of rest; she snaps, throws objects, and cusses at the unlucky person who disturbed her.

She also has a cozy bed, with smooth sheets without a crease in them that are lavender colored and the bleach white pillows lay neatly, two next each other and one stack on the first one counting a total of four pillows.

Violet likes to sleep alone because she's that how she always slept. Her mother didn't climb in bed when she was five when she was naively scared of the dark like all kindergartners are; she learned to dealt with and as she got older learned that they were no monsters cowering in the darkness of night.

Of course, that all changed as she went to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory with Willy Wonka himself, the crazy chocolatier touring them around the factory. Unfortunately she did not get to be the heir of the factory as she bloated up to a giant blueberry from chewing a piece of gum that was a three-serving meal but she did, truly, got _something_.

"Violet," an English accent, female voice murmurs quietly, "are you awake?"

Veruca Salt, her new girlfriend is what Violet Beauregarde received, perhaps as a consolation prize.

Veruca wasn't able to be heir of the factory either and she got a worst departure than Violet did. The young, rich girl with her _stupid _spoilness cost her to not be the heir by trying to capture one of Wonka's nut-cracking squirrels that labeled her as a "bad nut" when Wonka refused to allow one to bought. Veruca and her father were sent down the garage chute and thankfully not incinerated by the incinerator because it was broken (and it was Tuesday as well, the day when the garbage is to be burned).

Violet doesn't answer though she hears the girl. Violet isn't asleep yet though it is her bedtime and she purposely isn't. She allowed the English girl to sleep over, knowing Veruca would politely smile like the actress she is and say thanks at her mother for letting her sleep on the couch, then looking at couch in disgust when her mother was gone.

"Violet," Veruca gently pokes her shoulder to get a response, "really now, are you up?"

Violet lets out a soft sigh and buries her head in more of the milk white pillow. She's just as good an actress as Veruca can be if not better.

_'This is fun! Let's play it like a competition. The "Sleep Game." Come on_ Ver_, let's see who'll win.'_ Violet thinks eagerly at the thought of a contest that she can have success in_.  
_

Veruca frowns and lets out a huff, annoyed at her girlfriend not waking up. She can _not_ sleep on the bloody dreadful couch! Back in her mansion, she has a whole king size bed to herself when her friends come sleep over (which aren't that many who do) or vice-versa (which again is fairly rare). What makes Violet thinks because she's her girlfriend that her, Veruca Salt, can just sleep on couch like a, like a—_ Like a homeless person!_

Veruca then wrinkles her nose; absolutely _revolted _at the thought of sleeping, resting, _slumbering _on a couch which is created to sit one's behind, not to doze on! She runs her hand down her pale pink, silk sleeping dress, smoothing out the winkles of it.

As she is doing that, another thought that repulses her enters her mind,_ 'My sleeping dress will get messy. All frumped up if I lie on that darn rotten couch. I'll be tossing and turning all night long!' _With that thought in her mind, she tries again to wake up the blonde girl.

"Can you wake _up_?" Veruca voice is still a whisper but now with vex and irritation dyeing her tone with a slight bit of panic from ruining her sleeping dress if she goes with awful option of sleeping on the couch. Most of that annoyance emphasize on_ 'up.' _No reply again.

"Fine," she huffs and stands up. She walks a few steps and takes a glance out of Violet's door to the living room.

The red faux-leather couch right in the center of the living room, with a few ugly, non-matching tan pillows resting on it and draped over the side of an arm of the couch was a baby blue blanket. She flinches and turns back around to Violet's bed.

The sheets are a nice shade lavender and the bleach white pillows match for some reason with the cool colored sheets. It is much more appealing to Veruca than that ugly couch.

What brings it all together, of course, and makes it the most appealing to the spoil girl is the owner of the bed. Her breath coming out evenly and unhurried, the short blonde hair staying in its place than being spread out all over unlike Veruca's when ever she sleeps, and the blonde champion's sapphire blue pajamas fitting loosely lacking any stains, creases, wrinkles, or bleach blotches on them.

Veruca sighs in defeat._ 'I guess I'll sleep with her since she won't move,'_ she thinks tiredly and a little gay at the thought of not only sleeping in a nice bed but with her girlfriend whom she does not show much close, touching affection with and now will be a good chance to change that.

Veruca quiet as a mouse, crawls under the lavender sheets, and begins to snuggle her head into the ivory pillows. They have the faint odor of mint and strawberry shampoo.

As Veruca slowly dozes into sleep, unconsciously she snakes her arm around Violet's midsection and pulls the blonde champion's body closer to her own body. She buries her head into the dark blue cloth that cover her back and shoulder and sighs happily at the feel of the warmth.

At this time, Violet grins ear to ear but with her eyes still shut tautly, the sweet glow of accomplishing and winning her goal is radiates inside of the twelve year old.

"I win."


End file.
